Portable computers, such as laptop or notebook computers, typically contain a hinged cover panel which may be lifted by the user to expose the keyboard and the display. The display is positioned on the inside of the cover panel so that it faces the user when the cover panel is lifted to its open position. Some portable computers use a simple pin hinge. Apart from being unattractive aesthetically, these hinges provide relatively little stability for the cover panel when it is open and require a separate mechanism to ensure that the display is stabilized in a readily viewable position when the user is operating the computer. Stability is particularly important in this situation since portable computers are often used in environments where they are subjected to bumps and jolts.